


罗恩还是不喜欢克鲁克山

by yiliasparrow



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiliasparrow/pseuds/yiliasparrow
Summary: 被抓奸在床了嘿嘿嘿





	罗恩还是不喜欢克鲁克山

“别这么盯着我罗恩，我们不能永远不和哈利见面，你承认这个事实吧。”  
“我真的……我，就是因为你的猫！赫敏，全是因为它！”罗恩把他的红头发抓得一团乱，气急败坏。  
“你确定？我可是看见你偷偷摸它的毛了！”  
“要不是因为它我怎么会进去然后……我的梅林，你快给我来个一忘皆空我感觉我要死了！”  
“都三个多月了罗纳德！成熟一点！就算你那天没看见你早晚也会知道的！”  
“赫敏你别告诉我你早就知道……”  
“……也不能这么说，我只是做过大胆的推断，但是并……”  
“你是把这件事当做什么课堂实验了吗！这简直是我一辈子最可怕的噩梦，没有之一！八眼巨蛛都没这事可怕！”  
“……你这话可就有点儿伤哈利的心了小罗尼。”  
“今天可是哈利的搬家日，你确定不去？”  
“算了算了，我去。”罗恩接住了女友扔给他的外套，无奈地穿上了。

作为整个韦斯莱家族的唯一见证人，罗恩心情非常复杂，立场不同导致的太多问题横亘在他心里已经太久了，但这件事也算是有一个好的结果——罗恩被迫记住了马尔福的生日，他的原话是“这简直是他妈的永生难忘，就算我死了这段记忆都不会从我脑子里消失”。  
而马尔福则是冷冷地回答，“你当我愿意被你看见？”

时间倒退三个月。  
比尔和芙蓉有了第一个孩子。尽管现在她还在妈妈的身体里孕育着，但这也足以让饱受战火洗礼的一大家子感受到巨大的喜悦和希望了。  
哈利开门进来的时候脑子还在想着幻影移形之前的对话。

“你真的要去？”  
“德拉科，那是比尔和芙蓉的第一个孩子，罗恩赫敏都在，还有韦斯莱夫人……”  
“我受够了你每一次都转身投靠进狮子窝里，不带一丝留恋，就好像我是……你热闹生活里的短暂调剂品。”德拉科没有吼，很平静地说着，他很不安，和救世主在一起这个决定本就是彻底背离马尔福家的所有信条——不要在没有把握之前下任何决定。  
他明白自己应该按照家里近一千年来的规矩找一个可爱美丽的纯血小姐，然后延续家族荣耀，但他把这份“应该”抛在脑后，接住了奔向他怀里的那个“不应该”。  
“你明白我完全没有这个意思。”  
“那你是什么意思。”德拉科把下一句“今天还是我的生日”生生咽了回去，尽管他现在是生气的，但是他还想保留最后一点尊严，不要那么像一个苦苦挽留恋人的怨妇。

“等我回来好吗？德拉科？我保证今晚一定会回来。”哈利皱着眉，就像一只没吃饱祈求更多罐头的猫一样看着他。德拉科沉默着转身回房间，他不明白自己为什么和这个人在一起之后他就习惯了生闷气。  
哈利知道今天是他的生日，他对于每年六月份一开始就陆陆续续飞往斯莱特林长条桌的各种礼物印象深刻。  
他过惯了好日子的男友是一个十分有仪式感的小混球。他知道。

哈利连喝了三瓶威士忌，是亚瑟从超市买来的，麻瓜界的，他在吃饱了之后又吃了三个布丁，现下醉得难受，脸蛋就像透明的红粉佳人鸡尾酒。  
艰难地爬到罗恩的房间里缓一缓，面朝下趴在床上，闷闷地长舒一口气。

“笃笃笃。”  
“砰砰砰！”

哈利把眼镜抬高一点揉揉自己的眼睛，重新聚焦之后，看到了自己的男友。头发被风吹得凌乱不堪，骑在他的火弩箭上，悬停在窗户外面，脸色十分不好地瞪着他。  
嗯？！

哈利的酒立马就醒了大半，赶紧打开窗户，看着他穿着长风衣的，一脸不高兴的斯莱特林男友嫌弃地拍了拍身上的完全不存在的灰，活灵活现地站在他面前。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“你以为我愿意来这个‘洞穴’吗？”  
“不要这么叫……”哈利也不高兴地看回去。  
“那好，我来是阻碍你和前女友互通有无了吗？”  
“你在嫉妒。德拉科马尔福，我猜你家的传统之一就是高浓度的嫉妒心。”  
“我来看看过了晚上九点还不回家的男友似乎也没什么不对吧。”  
“什么……都这么晚了，我……我忘了罗恩家的钟是……哦，我的错，对不起，德拉科，我下去和他们打个招呼我们就走。”  
“我这么见不得人？”德拉科歪着头，抄着手，这样质问他。  
“如果你想和我一起下去的话我也没意见。”哈利不甘示弱。  
“这样也可以，不过……我改主意了。”德拉科想使坏时候的邪气笑容天杀的性感，每一次，都弹无虚发，让哈利腿软。

“你确定要在罗恩的房间里？”  
“如果可以我其实还想在你从小到大的房间里试试，鉴于我的房间我们已经试过。”  
“他们还在下面呢！”  
“我不管，波特，你今天伤了我的心，我生气又伤心，你要为此负责。”德拉科瘪着嘴巴，双手捂着心口，皱着眉，眼睛湿漉漉的，一副伤心欲绝的模样。  
“我知道今天是你的生日，德拉科，生日快乐，你下次可以直接和我说的。”  
“格兰芬多就是不懂什么叫做迂回的浪漫吗？”  
“如果我用你的思考方式我觉得我们现在还会处在一见面就对骂的阶段。”  
“好吧这次我就算你说得对，波特……哦收起你胜利的笑脸。”

“等等！这是红毛的床吗？”  
“呃，这其实算是我的，我在这上面睡……”  
“那还好。那么看我干吗，我还没有变态到要在韦斯莱的床上做……”  
“你现在就已经够变态了德拉科。”  
“你完全可以把我掀翻的救世主，但是你没有，所以你是从犯。”

“上床都堵不上你的臭嘴德拉科。”  
“当然了。我先说好这可不是什么生日礼物，只是你惹我生气的回报。”即使是到了现在这一步，哈利看到他不可一世得意洋洋的可恶嘴脸还是有种想抽他的冲动。  
“你给我过来！”

不能说谁先吻上谁的，他们俩在床上也在较劲，这个激情四射的吻是他们互相扑向对方的，两位先生的手劲都挺大的，所以能刺激得人性欲倍增的衣物撕裂声在罗恩可怜的房间里此起彼伏。  
德拉科一直以为自己会是个温柔绅士的爱人，至少对他的伴侣，他会做到风趣可爱，但是，他也从来没想过自己的伴侣会是“一头长着黑头发戴着呆傻眼镜的格兰芬多蠢驴”。  
所以他青春期关于男女之间那点儿事的所有旖旎浪漫幻想在他们走到一起之后，变成了充斥着脏话和肢体冲撞的“战斗”。

德拉科只有在床上才不会介意自己的仪容仪表，而哈利十分喜欢，甚至是沉迷于看到这个为他变得凌乱失神的人。  
结实的小臂勾着身上男人的脖子和他舌吻，两人同样平坦结实的前胸严丝合缝的贴着，他们的衬衫可怜兮兮地躺在地上哀嚎；哈利本以为自己就已经够白，但是直到看到这个苍白的像吸血鬼的少爷的肉体之后，他才甘拜下风。  
德拉科恶劣地把手伸进哈利的内裤里胡乱摸索着，他被风吹的有些冰凉的手摸到他还软着的欲望的时候，那一激灵，让哈利的乳头和阴茎同时硬了起来。

“我有没有夸过你的乳头？”  
“你又要放什么屁？”  
“像奶油蛋糕上面的樱桃，又硬又红。”德拉科用手拧了一下，哈利又痛又爽，差点拱起腰。  
“别装着你见过很多的样子。”  
“你怎么知道我没见过。”  
“潘西在学校对你几乎24小时的监控，她说的，你身边没有女孩子。”  
“……你听她放屁。”  
“你说谎的时候眼睫毛一直乱动，德拉科。”

德拉科惊讶哈利的嘴什么时候变得这么厉害了，所以他不说了，决定用另一种方式制裁他。  
哈利知道德拉科的身体有点凉，但是此刻他热得要命；他仰着头任凭这个今天过生日的小魔怪的舌头扫过他嘴里的每一处，哈利在床上的时候总是有些懊恼，因为他把眼睛摘掉就看不太清楚，这似乎让他出于下风，他微微张着嘴，炽热急促又剧烈的气息喷洒在德拉科脸上。  
德拉科皱皱眉，这个酒鬼，喷他一脸酒气。

急切又深入的热吻之后就是平复呼吸的时刻，德拉科的嘴唇亲吻着哈利凸起来的锁骨，他在学校里不好好穿衣服的时候他就想这么做了——裸露出来的，线条漂亮的，有着完美光影的，哈利的锁骨。他总是格外偏爱这里，而哈利在这样的时候总是用自己的大腿内侧磨蹭他男友的腰侧，勒到他发痛为之。  
舌尖在乳头上来回辗转，不大的乳晕也被吸到嘴里，故意弄出啧啧的响声，就像是真的在享受他的生日蛋糕。哈利闭着眼睛感受着这一切，身体里的欲望逐渐上升起来，抱着他的头，就像是把胸口往他嘴里送得更深了。墙上的魁地奇海报让他想起了这是在罗恩的房间里，所剩不多的羞耻心让他想叫停这一切，但他的身体不答应，他的手已经攥住了他男友紧实的屁股，很不幸，那被风吹的同样有些凉。

哈利报复性的在上面狠狠地打了一巴掌，“啪”的一声，清脆又响亮。  
德拉科不可置信的抬起头，被口水濡湿的乳头和他的嘴唇之间有晶亮的细丝，这色情的一幕让哈利的欲望硬得发疼，觉得他的嘴唇才像樱桃，他好想啃一口。

“你好像比我更急啊波特？”德拉科缓过神来之后舌头抵着嘴唇内侧舔一下然后笑了，探头在地上找着，从风衣的兜里掏出一个小玻璃瓶。  
哈利显然认识这是个什么东西，“你他妈都准备好了？！”哈利的胸口一起一伏，让那上面的吻痕也生动起来，他又气又好笑。“你来的时候就准备在这里胡来？”  
“就像我曾经幻想过的那样。”德拉科收起了不正经，认真地看着他回答。  
“你不要用这种深情款款的表情一本正经地说这样的事。”  
“可我觉得这对我来说是件严肃又认真的事，波特。”德拉科坚持着看他，哈利简直摸不透他的想法，看起来他已经变成了一个成熟的男人，但很多时候又会暴露小孩子一样的脾气。  
而他发现这样的德拉科他无法拒绝。

克鲁克山在门口挠个没完没了的时候德拉科已经插到了哈利身体里了，屋子里全是润滑液的味道——哈利无力去吐槽他为什么要带一瓶薰衣草味儿的润滑液来。  
他们都是偏瘦的体型，强行抱在一起硌得对方都有些疼，但是疼痛是他们之间的常态，只有疼痛能够提醒他们，疯狂的他们，这一切都是如此真实。

德拉科淡金色的头发被汗水打湿，紧绷着的大腿一下一下往前，脸上的潮红让他平时那种“生人勿近”的气质消失不见，哈利觉得自己就像是把冷冰冰的他拽下了某个神坛似的，让这个人变得生动又性感，就像现在一样，成为情欲的俘虏。

哈利的臀被德拉科托着，感受着粗壮一次次挺进自己身体里的充实和被填满的感觉，哈利看过小黄片，他以前一直不懂里面的女人为什么会被一边冲撞一边喊着要更多；只是现在他明白了，就是这样，疯狂的，停不下来的，猛烈地撞着他，就像是要把他的灵魂撞出来，他知道自己选择了世界上最不可思议的对象，做着从前最难以想象的事情，但去他妈的，只有甜蜜的撕咬，没有尽头的猛烈顶撞还有反反复复的饱胀充实感是真实的。

软软的床可怜地摇摇晃晃着，哈利仰着头，看不清头顶的灯光，汗水淋漓，黑发在此刻乖顺地贴在脸侧，被汗水打湿，两具同样雪白的身体不住颤动着，这一场性事他们格外的投入，但是哈利晕乎乎的脑袋还记着这不是在自己家里，勉力用手捂着自己的嘴，被他坏心眼儿的男友硬是拿下来，也不吻他，就是强硬地摁在床上，任凭他堵在嗓子眼儿的尖叫变成虚弱的气音。  
“哈……快点儿……德拉科……赫敏的猫在门口……”  
“别让我快哈利，这……很难……”

克鲁克山愈发焦躁地叫起来，尖利的爪子把门板抓出次刺耳的声音，梅林，万一有人上来怎么办……哈利就在这样的紧张感里达到了高潮，他紧绷着身体接受了德拉科射进来的东西，瘫软在床上，满脸通红。他最喜欢看此时的德拉科，乖顺又沉默得几乎可爱，红着脸蛋虚虚压在他身上，淡金色的头发垂在他脸上，沉重地低喘，哈利的技艺不减，就像当年当捕球手那样精准地捉住德拉科眼中的温柔和爱意。

他们身下湿成一片，哈利刚刚高潮过的穴口还不自觉地抽搐着，发红的腿根酸软极了，但还是依恋地缠上了德拉科的腰。

克鲁克山不知道什么时候把门把手扭开了，无声无息地钻了进来，毫不羞涩地站在地上冲着床上两个光溜溜的男人喵喵叫个不停。  
“你没锁门吗？”  
“我以为你锁了！”  
“算了……赫敏的猫挺神，能分辨好人坏人，你看，他不喜欢你。”哈利艰难地抬起头看了一眼克鲁克山。  
埋头在哈利颈窝的德拉科说，“我管他喜不喜欢我，波特，我们回去吧。”每次这种时候哈利总想揉揉他的头，他这样软软地低声嘟囔可爱极了。  
“你不想要你的生日礼物了？”哈利故意逗他。  
“什么？”  
“你以为我真的忘了你的生日吗？你看。”  
“这是什么，我不知道。”  
“机票。”  
“你是说麻瓜的飞机……我不去，波特，你休想让我去坐麻瓜的东西……”  
“我们去拉斯维加斯。”  
“干嘛。”德拉科眨着眼睛，不懂为什么哈利的脸又红了几分。  
哈利知道不能和对于麻瓜一无所知的他生气，他不知道自己的浪漫也可以理解。“我们去拉斯维加斯注册结婚。”  
“……”德拉科咽了口口水。“你……想……呃，想……”  
“结婚，别这么看我，马尔福，我知道我们是巫师，但是我们也是普通人，这没什么奇怪的……”哈利的声音低沉下来，湮灭在交融在一起的唇间。

罗恩无数次地希望时光倒流，为此他向赫敏要了好几次时间转换器，就为了改变那天那个愚蠢的自己。  
赫敏看着克鲁克山跑上楼一直没下来，就让罗恩去把他抱下来，她现在忙着感受芙蓉这个新手妈妈的喜悦。

罗恩在楼上喊了好久的克鲁克山都没有回应，看着自己卧室的门开了一条宽宽的缝隙，他疑惑地一推门，下意识地喊着克鲁克山，然后一大团猫咪就跳到了他脚边，他一抬头，就看到他的好哥们儿和那个斯莱特林的毒蛇在床上，一丝不挂地接吻。

罗纳德·比利尔斯·韦斯莱在呆愣了三秒之后，与2000年6月5日晚，在自己的卧室里，当场晕厥过去。

这就是罗恩和哈利三个多月没见面的原因。

“罗恩！走吧！”  
“来了赫敏！”罗恩认命地走过去握着她的手。

他哀戚地长叹了一口气，“赫敏，都是因为克鲁克山，他要赔我的眼睛！”  
今天的罗恩还是不喜欢克鲁克山。  
但他无法拒绝他的毛绒绒。


End file.
